Socmed Ala Kisedai
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: AU! Apa jadinya bila para Kisedai beserta Ogiwra memainkan akun-akun socmed beken dikalangan remaja? Akankah terjadi peristiwa yang menarik dan menghebohkan?
1. Chapter 1

"**_Socmed Ala Kisedai_**_** "**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, humor gagal.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Gimana jadinya bila para Kisedai memainkan akun socmed?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam itu hujan mengguyur Kota Tokyo. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulit, membuat seorang pemuda berhelai scarlet menggeliat di balik selimut tebal berwarna merah maroon. Pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuurou, seorang ahli waris Akashi Corporation dan ketua OSIS serta kapten klub basket. Hawa dingin membuat cairan di kandung kemih semakin meningkat, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Akashi harus bangkit dari tidurnya menuju toilet sekedar buang air.<p>

Selesai dari toilet, ia merebahkan diri kembali di atas kasur berukuran king size. Sesaat kedua kelopak itu menutup mata hendak melanjutkan mimpi yang tadi sempat terpotong, tetapi percuma saja. Ia tidak bisa kembali tidur dan itu membuat tuan muda Akashi ini mendengus kesal. Berkali-kali ia berganti posisi tidur tetap saja hasilnya nihil, kantuk malah semakin hilang.

Perlahan, ia mulai menyalakan lampu tidur dan mengambil iphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mulai menekan tombol kunci dan bisa dilihat screen lock nya ialah foto seorang pemuda, pemuda yang diyakini ialah keksihnya. Tentu saja itu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan? Saat itu, foto Kuroko tengah menyesap secangkir vanilla shake dengan paras imutnya. Oke, Akashi mulai meleleh.

Ia mulai memasukkan password untuk meng-unlock dan begitu ter-unlock muncullah foto wallpaper ia tengah bersama Kuroko, saat itu mereka tengah berada di sebuah café. Dimana Akashi tengah memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya sembari menyender ke sofa dan Kuroko yang mengacungkan dua jari hingga berbentuk 'V' sembari tersenyum manis.

Begitu ia menyalakan membuka file bertuliskan 'social' begitu kagetnya ia. Notif instagram (1,247), notif LINE (39), notif twitter (47), notif BBM (31), notif Path (35), notif WhatsApp (15), dan yang terakhir adalah notif Ask. Fm (400). Akashi dibuat sweatdrop. Perlahan ia mulai menekan satu-satu notif tersebut dan isinya cuman—

'Akashi-senpai, sudah tidur?'

'Akashi-senpai ganteng sekali :3.'

'Akashi-senpai, aishiteru nee! :3'

'Follback, please?^^'

'35 people likes your activity at Path.'

"Gini kali, ya? Resiko jadi orang ganteng," ujar Akashi kalem. Dududuh, Akashi ternyata geer juga ya.

Ia mulai meng-scroll ke bawah-bawah dan apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi juga.

'Sei-kun, sudah tidur?'

Seringai Akashi pun mengembang, ya itu adalah LINE yang dikirimkan Kuroko padanya. Dan baru dikirim sekitar lima menit yang lalu, Akashi buru-buru menjawab LINE dari kekasih imutnya itu.

'Belum, kenapa Tetsuya? Minta ditemani? *sent a sticker. Sticker SAO dimana salah satu tokohnya menandakan bahwa ia kebingungan*.'

'Hehehe…iya .'

'Baiklah, akan aku temani.'

'Arigatou gozaimashu, Sei-kun.'

'Un, douittashimasta.'

Akashi mulai mengambil headset dan memasukkan colokan headset ke iphone nya, kemudian ia mulai memakai headset tersebut. Memilih-milih lagu dan memutarnya sembari membalas LINE dari Kuroko. Ditengah-tengah, keasyikannya tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya ini mengirim pesan LINE kepada Akashi.

'Oi Akashi, tugas fisika sudah belum?'

Akashi mulai memicingkan mata dan seketika itu juga muka Akashi mendadak suram, ia tahu sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Ada udang dibalik bakwan—eh batu! Akashi mulai membalas LINE dari sahabatnya itu—Ogiwara Shigehiro.

'Sudah, kenapa? Mau lihat?'

'Hehehe tau aja deh.'

'Ogah ah, kerjain sendiri.'

'Andai! Teganya kau dengan sahabatmu ini.'

'Sejak kapan aku gak tega?'

'*sticker sweatdrop*.'

Akashi terkekeh nista begitu mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Tetapi, bukan Ogiwara bila ia tidak menerima kata 'Yee gue pinjemin' dari Akashi.

'Cepetan elah, fotoin gih jawabannya. Gua mumet ama soalnya.'

'Kerjain sendiri JOMBLOOO.'

Melihat itu, hati Ogiwara mulai memanas. Ia dia tahu ia jomblo. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini udah punya cemewew. Ia tahu ia ganteng(?) tapi belum ada gadis-gadis yang berlomba-lomba merebut dirinya. Aduh, udahlah jomblo teriak jomblo! *digorok Ogiwara*

'Heh! Gini-gini juga gua bahagia, coeg.'

'Bah, bahagia nenekmu? Tiap hari aja lu galau mulu~'

'Heh! Aib gue!'

'Kenapa? Masih mending ane umbarin disini ketimbang ane bocorin ke socmed.'

'Coeg, LINE 'kan juga socmed.'

'Oh, iya yah. Gue lupa.'

_Gubrak!_

Ogiwara sukses jatuh dari kursi belajarnya, bisa-bisanya Akashi bolot kaya gini. Biasanya, Akashi terkesan jenius bukan? Tapi, coba bayangkan kalo Akashi jadi bolot. Rambutnya dibikin kribo, terus pake kacamata John Lennon, udah gitu kepalanya miring sebelah, pake seragam yang cupunya luar biasa, ditambah ingus yang meler dari hidungnya. Idih bang ilfeel gua liatnya, batin Ogiwara.

'Ayolah Akashi.'

'Gak.'

'Aku traktir sup tofu di kantin deh.'

'Emang lu pikir gue bakal mau? Sorry ya ogah.'

Ogiwara mulai teriak gaje di kamarnya. Mulai dari lempar-lempar bantal sampe loncat-loncat di kasur, nak emang seberapa sulit sih tugas fisikanya? Toh cuman masukin angka ke rumus dan voila! Hasilnya pun kelar. Merasa iba, Akashi pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya ini.

'Iye-iye gue kasih dah.'

Ogiwara langsung menyambar iphone nya dan mendapati bahwa Akashi menyetujui permintaannya, seketika itu juga tangisan bahagia bagaikan air mancur pun keluar diiringi oleh ingus yang bertebaran kesana kemari. Bagaikan bocah yang baru dibelikan mainan, ia langsung guling-guling di kasur dan jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas.

'Makasih Akashyoonggg, lope lope di udara dech! :*:*:*:*.'

'Jijik gua liatnya.'

Ogiwara sweatdrop. Akashi menghiraukan ocehan Ogiwara di LINE kemudian ia pun beralih ke socmed yang sekarang lagi beken yaitu Ask. Fm. Akashi menekan akun socmed tersebut dan begitu dilihat begitu banyak notification di sana.

Pertama, ada 35 question.

Kedua, ada 230 likes.

Dan ketiga, ada 25 answer.

Ia mulai membuka queston dan begitu dilihat ia langsung sweatdrop. Banyak sekali pertanyaan anonim disana, yang sebenarnya gak jelas dan gak harus ia jawab.

'Senpai! Pap dong sama Kuroko-senpai.'

'Notice me senpai3.'

'Udah berapa lama pacaran sama Kuroko?'

Dan masih banyak lagi, kedua mata Akashi pun lelah melihat rentetan pertanyaan bejibun seperti ini. Mungkin dia lelah~ Oke, lupakan. Akashi mulai menjawab beberapa pertanyaan anonim dari para fans(?) juga haters(?) nya itu.

Question 1: Senpai! Pap dong sama Kuroko-senpai.

Answer: *sent a picture* /disini Akashi memberikan foto dimana saat itu Kuroko tengah ulang tahun. Dimana Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh tepung tengah tersenyum sembari memegang kue dan Akashi tersenyum lembut ke arah Kuroko sembari menggenggam se-bucket bunga/

Question 2: Notice me senpai3

Answer: *sent a voice note* Hai non.

Question 3: Udah berapa lama pacaran sama Kuroko?

Answer: dua tahun lebih enam bulan non.

Selesai Akashi membalas tiga pertanyaan itu, langsunglah muncul tiga puluh lima likes di ketiga jawaban tersebut. Akashi hanya menatap datar layer di depannya, kemudian ia mulai meng-scroll question dan tepat sekali ada satu question dari Kuroko.

'Sei-kun, masa ada yang nyepet aku di Ask. Fm.'

Melihat bahwa kekasihnya tengah dilanda masalah, hatinya langsung berkoar-koar. Akashi langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur, bergaya layaknya seorang hulk yang tengah berubah. Ish alaynya dirimu. Akashi langsung mengetik dengan kecepatan penuh sampe-sampe layarnya retak.

_Kretek._

"Gyaaaaa! Iphone gue! Mamih! Iphone aqyu ruchak huweeee!" Akashi berteriak sembari nangis guling-guling, layaknya seorang bocah yang kehilangan mainan. Teriakannya itu kayak cewe cabe yang baru kena tilang di perempatan.

_One Hour Leter…_

Oke, kini Akashi balik dengan iphone barunya tanpa kehilangan satupun kontak maupun data. Hebat bener nih anak, tiba-tiba satu notif masuk membuat iphone Akashi bergetar. Dilihatnya dan itu adalah jawaban dari Kuroko.

'Tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa, Sei-kun.'

'Coba pap.'

Kuroko pun mem-post screen shot pertanyaan anonim yang menurutnya bisa dikatakan seorang 'Haters', satu notif pun masuk. Akashi buru-buru melihatnya, dan begitu ia buka emosi mulai meluap kembali.

Isi pap nya:

Question: Dasar maho! Gak malu apa? Berdua-duaan terus di sekolah sampe mampos! Maho teriak MAHO!

Answer: Masalah? Emang ngaruh ke hidupmu, non? Gak kan? Think smart.

Akashi mendengus kesal, jujur saja ia sangat benci kepada para 'Haters' yang memang selalu men-judge mereka. Ya begitulah, resiko orang tampan—tunggu, apa hubungannya? Oke, Akashi mulai kegeeran lagi. Akashi kemudian membalas LINE dari kekasihnya itu.

'Sudah, Tetsuya. Lupakan saja, mereka hanya orang-orang yang suka men-judge demi kepuasan semata. Ingat, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai bahkan mencaci makimu. Karena kau adalah milikku, dimana tidak boleh ada seseorang yang menjelek-jelekkan bahkan mencaci maki dirimu.'

Satu notif pun memasuki iphone Kuroko, segeralah ia buka dan senyuman lembut pun tersungging di paras manisnya. Inilah yang Kuroko suka dari Akashi, ia akan selalu melindungi bahkan membela kekasihnya. Menurut Kuroko, Akashi adalah pria gentle dan bijaksana. Itulah mengapa Kuroko menyukai Akashi. Ia pun mulai membalas LINE dari kekasih scarletnya itu.

'Arigatou, Sei-kun. Kau memang pangeranku.'

'Kau juga bidadaraku, sayang. Aishiteru, Tetsuya.'

'Aishiteimasu, Sei-kun.'

Dan biarkan kedua pasangan itu saling melepas cinta satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain, kini Ogiwara tengah menyalin jawaban fisika punya Akashi yang diberikan sang empu lewat screen shot di LINE. Beberapa kali, Ogiwara senyum-senyum sendiri—kayak orang gila aja dia. Tiba-tiba, disaat tengah mengerjakan tugas fisika beberapa notif masuk ke dalam socmed Ask. Fm. Penasaran, akhirnya pemuda berhelai peru itu langsung membuka notif socmed tersebut dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Dilihatnya beberapa puluh rentetan pertanyaan.

'Ogiwara-senpai, lagi apa?'

'Jet'aime'

'Senpai! Aku mencintaimu!'

Ogiwara langsung berbunga-bunga begitu mendapat rentetan pertanyaan seperti itu, ia langsung menari berbunga-bunga ala Syahrini—idih mas dasar terong. Oke, abaikan. Ia tetap meng-scroll ke bawah dan tiba-tiba ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya ingin meledak sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas. Ingin rasanya Ogiwara terjun dari gedung pencakar langit.

'Kenapa jomblo? Gak laku ya?'

Pertanyaan itu begitu menyayat hati Ogiwara bagaikan silet. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung berdiri di atas kasur sembari memakai pakaian blink-blink(?) dipadu dengan kalung perak berbentuk mata uang dollar, ia juga memegang gitar yang entah darimana ia dapat. Ia mulai membuka mulut dan—

"Aku sakit~ Aku sakit hati~."

Oh, nyanyi toh. Itu loh, lirik lagunya Yovie And Nuno yang judulnya Sakit Hati. Ternyata dia demen lagu Indonesia yah. Ckckckckck…

Ogiwara pun membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan berat hati.

Question: Kenapa jomblo? Gak laku ya?

Answer: Karena lebih memilih mengejar karir dulu, non. Sebenarnya gue laku, hanya cewe-cewe pada malu aja sama gue.

*You're answer has been publish*

Ogiwara mulai membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anonim yang ia duga sebagai penggemar rahasia yang diam-diam menyukai dirinya. Idih, geer banget kau nak. Tapi sudahlah, kasian orang jomblo~

Ia pun mulai membalas satu persatu pertanyaan itu.

Question: Ogiwara-senpai, lagi apa?

Answer: Lagi ngerjain tugas fisika yang bejibun dan bikin otak ngejelimet *sent a picture*

Question: Jet'aime

Answer: Itu aksara apa coba?

Question: Senpai! Aku mencintaimu!

Answer: Aku menyayangimu juga, sayang.

Akhirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anonim sudah ia jawab. Dan muncullah 123 likes yang membuat si orang jomblo ini bahagia aduhai. Hendak membuka socmed instagram, tiba-tiba saja satu pertanyaan pun muncul. Penasaran, ia mulai membukanya dan ternyata pertanyaan tersebut berasal dari sahabat pirangnya—Kise Ryouta.

'Ogiwaracchi! 20 fact about me ssu!'

Buset dah! Dua puluh fact! Bisa-bisa tangan Ogiwara keriting dah, tapi dengan senang hati ia membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

Question: Ogiwaracchi! 20 fact about me ssu!

Answer: 1. Model ternama

2. Berambut pirang

3. Matanya indah

4. Tinggi dan lansing

5. Putihnya edins, gilak! Bagi-bagi elah-_-

6. Small Forward basket

7. Demen pake 'cchi' ke orang-orang deket

8. Raja selfie tapi selfieannya bagus-bagus semua

9. Pacarnya Aomine Daiki

10. Cita-cita jadi pilot

11. Demen makanan manis

12. Demen jailin orang

13. Tamat SMA mau lanjutin ke sekolah pilot

14. Travelling banget gilak!

15. Suka modus meluk Kuroko padahal dia udah punya pacar. Nyadar, coeg.

16. Suka bilang 'Aku mager ssu'

17. Sering ngajak gue selfie pake tongsis dan fish eye

18. Punya 2 kakak

19. Manusia normal

20. Dia lelaki.

Oke sekian, ask balik!

*You're answer has been publish*

Pegel tangan Ogiwara nulis segitu bejibunnya pertanyaan dari Kise, tapi tidak apa-apa mumpung Ogiwara kini tengah lowong. Meski tugas fisika menjadi terbengkalai. Tiba-tiba, satu pertanyaan masuk lagi. Ogiwara membukanya dan—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~TBC/End?~**_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: <strong>Kazu akan memuat request dari para readers ke dalam fic ini. Tetapi, dalam sistem acak. Jadi persiapkan review dan pertanyaan readers tercinta yang paling menarik dan unik ya XD

**A/N: **Yatta! Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga, terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini XD

Kali ini, Kazu membawakan fic humor terbaru yang menyangkut paut socmed beken dikalangan anak ABG sekarang :3

Nah, sekarang Kazu akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada para readers. Apakah fic ini akan lanjut atau tidak? Semua berada di tangan readers yang Kazu cintai :D

Selesai membaca, silahkan masukkan saran, kritik, dan komentar ke dalam kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Oh iya, Kazu juga membuka _**request**_ bagi para readers yang ingin requestnya di muat ke dalam fic ini. Tapi ada catatannya yaa~

_**Pertama, kirim requestmu dengan syarat semenarik mungkin.**_

_**Kedua, request yang dimuat berdasarkan request yang menurut Kazu menarik dan sistemnya sistem acak. Jadi, persiapkan requestmua sebaik mungkin ya **_XD

Saa~ Review please?^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Socmed Ala Kisedai"**_

**By Kazu Kirana**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, humor gagal, OOC, bahasa gaul dan kasar.**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**:: Chapter 2 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu notif pun muncul, Ogiwara segera melihat dan ternyata 1 likes diberikan Kise untuknya. Ya likes karena sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, kemudian ia mulai melihat-lihat lagi beranda socmed tersebut. Tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi suram begitu melihat sesuatu di berandanya, ditekannya nama pengguna tersebut dan muncullah—

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_ Tetsuya15_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hoalah ternyata dia buka punya Kuroko toh, tjiieee berubah jadi stalker dulu nih abang. Ia mulai meng-scroll ke bawah. Pertanyaannya sih seperti biasa, gak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Seputar pertanyaan dari para anonim yang menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirinya, pap, sampe pertanyaan yang bikin ilfeel pun ada. Misalnya—

'_Pap ukuran pantsu nya.'_

'_Pap no pantsu day.'_

Gila? Sangat. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak waras.

Ogiwara berhenti meng-sroll begitu dirinya melihat sebuah video, rasanya ia tidak asing. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa ia menekan video tersebut.

**Loading…**

Ia menunggu.

**Loading…**

Masih menunggu.

**Loading…**

Tetap setia. Tjiieee setia, kek Pak Habibie dan Ibu Ainun aja(?) Oke, abaikan.

**Loading…**

"Eh kampret! Ini kapan kelarnya loading elah?!" teriak Ogiwara menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, jangankan ruangan ke penjuru dunia pun jadi. Loh, emang segimana keras teriakannya? Bayangkan saja sendiri, para readers tercinta~

Tak lama kemudian, video tersebut tengah memutar. Ogiwara mulai memperhatikan, masih pembukaan ternyata. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja—

'_Maaf, kuota Anda sudah habis. Silahkan untuk segera memperpanjangkuota.'_

"ASDFGHJKL! KUOTA GUA HABIS KAMVRET!" Ogiwara teriak-teriak gak jelas layaknya terong-terongan dan teriakannya itu melengking banget setara lah malah lebih dari cabe-cabean, sampe-sampe bangunin tetangga di sebelah rumahnya—satu komplek maksudnya.

Ogiwara langsung ngacir ke counter pulsa di depan rumahnya, dia langsung menulis nomor ponselnya dan segera mengambil beberapa puluh ribu yen. Si mbak penjaga counter cuman menatap cengo pelanggan di depannya, ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya sebelum—

"Untuk setahun, mbak. Buruan isi ke nomor ane, kalo gak ane laporin ke atasan ente loh."

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia jadi mahir bahasa Betawi? Namanya juga Ogiwara, segala sesuatu pun pasti bakal terjadi. Setelah itu, ia mulai ngabecir lagi ke rumah dan ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Oke, sekarang pasti bisa."

Ia pun menekan kembali tombol replay, dan ajaibnya video itu langsung terputar dan tidak lola (baca: loading lama). Yaiyalah, kuota nya aja setahun pasti ngebut coeg. Eh tapi tunggu, ia tidak asing lagi dengan video ini.

Kupret!

Coeg sekali emang.

Pengen nangis darah Ogiwara liatnya.

Ia lelah akan semua ini.

Dia pengen terjun ke hati *your name* aja dah, dasar playboy cap duren.

Seketika itu juga, tangisan buaya dan guling-guling gak jelas pun terjadi. Ogiwara nangis meraung-raung begitu melihat video itu. Ingin rasanya ia banting iphone ke luar, tapi sayanglah barang mahal coeg.

"Mou, Kuroko kenapa kau tega denganku? Teganya~ Teganya~."

Dan Ogiwara pun berakhir dengan dangdutan lagu Aku Rapopo yang dioplos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke setelah Ogiwara mari kita lihat duo sejoli yang sangat bertolak belakang, yang satu tsundere dan satu periang. Sangat familiar bukan? Benar, itu adalah pasangan MidoTaka, duo sejoli yang selalu bersama tapi tak bisa bersatu(?) Mari kita lihat Midorima.

Kini, Midorima tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui headset membaca buku di kamarnya. Sebenernya besok tuh ada ujian kimia dan saat ini lah saat yang tepat dimana ia menghapalkan pelajaran tersebut. Disaat-saat tengah menikmati keheningan di malam hari, tiba-tiba saja iphone nya bergetar pertanda bahwa sesuatu masuk. Ia mulai menekan tombol lock screen dan kini terlihat wajah kekasihnya—Takao Kazunari tengah bermain biola. Saat itu, memang Takao tengah mengikuti audisi musik dan ia mendapat gelar sebagai Master Of Violinist.

Sudut bibir Midorima terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan password dan begitu wallpaper keluar terlihat mereka tengah duduk di sebuah taman yang dibelakangnya berlatarkan Menara Eiffel. Saat itu Takao tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut sedangkan Midorima hanya menatap sang kekasih dengan tersenyum lembut. Tumben banget dia gak tsundere, iya sih di depan pacarnya mana mungkin dia berlaku seperti itu.

Midorima mulai menatap begitu banyak notif disana. Notif instagram (75), notif Path (30), notif BBM (15), notif LINE (73), dan terakhir Ask. Fm (500). Midorima dibikin syok dan sweatdrop dengan rentetan notif tersebut, ia mulai menghela napas.

"Kami-sama kenapa aku selalu dikerubunin cewe-cewe?" tanya Midorima seorang diri. Idih mask kau geernya tingkat dewa. Gak deng malah melebihi tingkat dewa dan mencapai tingkat Zeus(?)

Ia mulai menekan salah satu notif tersebut dan berakhir lah ia dengan socmed instagram. Ia mulai melihat-lihat dan ternyata yang nge-like foto dia ada 500, seringai bahagia pun muncul. Midorima langsung nyanyi berbunga-bunga ala Syahrini loh, jangan lupa dia nari pake pakaian Koteka yang ada rumbai-rumbainya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang sekseh aduhai(?)

Tiba-tiba saja iris emerald itu menangkap salah satu foto dari seseorang dan itu adalah Takao Kazunari. Jiwa stalkernya pun keluar dan berakhir lah ia asyik dengan dunianya.

Banyak sekali foto Takao, ada lah hamper 400 lebih dengan jumlah followers 500k. wajar lah namanya juga pemain biola kelas dunia pasti banyak yang tau. Midorima mulai melihat beberapa foto Takao dan menurutnya bagus semua, bagaimana ia mengambil gambar dari sudut foto dan efek yang terkesan klasik tapi bermakna.

Ada foto dimana Takao bersama keluarganya tengah berlibur ke Korea.

Foto dimana Takao tengah mendaki Gunung Fuji.

Foto dimana Takao tengah bersama Midorima sehabis menonton bioskop dan masih banyak lagi.

Midorima tersenyum begitu melihat foto-foto Takao, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat LINE dari kekasihnya.

'_Shin-chan~ sudah tidur belum?'_

'_Belum nodayo.'_

'_Temani aku XD'_

'_Mager nanodayo, lagi ngapalin kimia.'_

'_Hidoi Shin-chan! Aku ini kan pacarmu! Jadi kamu menduai aku dengan rumus bejat itu?!'_

Midorima langsung sweatdrop, entah kenapa Takao menjadi alay seperti itu. Rasanya buka-Takao-sekali tapi bila dipikir-pikir emang cocok sih Takao kek begitu. Midorima mulai mnghela napas.

'_Nilai lebih diutamakan dibanding pacar nanodayo.'_

'_Oh jadi Shin-chan tak peduli padaku, gitu?'_

'_Bukan begitu, tapi meski kita pacaran jangan sampai merusak prestasi nanodayo. Memangnya kau mau mengecewakan orang tuamu hanya gara-gara pacaran? Gak 'kan?'_

'_Gak Shin-chan~'_

Midorima tersenyum begitu mendapat respon baik dari kekasihnya, ia mulai lanjut membaca sembari mendengarkan lagu. Selang lima menit, iphone Midorima bergetar, ia menghela napas dan melihat kembali. Sejenak ia memasang tampang WTF.

'_Shin-chan marahin aku __'_

'_Takao is listening to Sakitnya Tuh Disini with Midorima Shintarou.'_

'_Takao posted a photo with Midorima Shintarou.'_

'_Shin-chan~ gomen! TTATT'_

Midorima hendak membanting iphonenya ke tembok tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Kasian kaa-san dan tou-san, udah kerja capek-capek malah dirusak. Lagian sayang sih kalo di lempar."

Alah bang bilang aja situ gamau banting, susah amat sih. Aahh dasar tuan alibi *ditendang Midorima*

Midorima buru-buru nge-LINE Takao sebelum—

'_Midorimacchi, berantem sama Takaocchi?'_

'_Mido-chin, gak boleh galak kaya gitu~'_

'_Oi Midorima! Teme, jangan kasar dong ke Takao! Gimana pun juga dia tuh pacar lo!'_

'_Shintarou, besikaplah lembut terhadap kekasihmu.'_

'_Midorima-kun tidak punya hati.'_

Midorima langsung jawdrop, gegara status Takao para Kisedai langsung nge-judge dia. Begitu juga dengan para fans Midorima serta puluhan juta fans Takao, entah kenapa ia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Ya beginilah Takao, kalo kata orang jaman sekarang istilahnya tuh 'Lebay'.

Midorima pusing tujuh keliling, udah mah rumus kimia yang bikin otak ngejelimet sekarang ditambah kelakuan Takao yang seperti itu. Ia mulai mengambil napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

'_Takao, sudahlah jangan buat status kaya begitu nanodayo.'_

'_Kenapa? Kenapa, Shin-chan? Shin-chan tidak suka ya?'_

Takao langsung menyerbu tuan megane dengan rentetan pertanyaan, Midorima mabok seketika itu juga. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

'_Takao, sudahlah bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku tidak ingin masalah privasi kita diungkit-ungkit ke socmed nanodayo.'_

'_Hmm…okay.'_

'_Takao, bagaimana demam mu? Sudah mendingankah nanodayo?'_

'_Demamnya sudah turun, tapi pusingnya belum.'_

Ada sebesit kekhawatiran di kedua iris emerald Midorima, pasalnya sudah dua hari Takao tidak masuk sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja, sebesit ide melintas di otak cerdasnya. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengambil sebuah gitar dan duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

'_Takao, pakai headset mu nanodayo.'_

'_Eh? Nande?'_

'_Sudahlah cepat nodayo.'_

'_A-ah, iya.'_

Takao buru-buru menyolokkan headset ke iphonenya dan memasang kedua benda kecil itu di telinganya, ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Shin-chan nya ini. Selang lima menit, tiba-tiba Midorima mengirimkan sebuah voice note. Penasaran, Takao mulai meng-klik tombol play. Seketika itu juga terdengar suara Midorima.

'_Takao, aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untukmu. Semoga kau senang dan cepat sembuh ya.'_

Setelah kalimat berikut, mulailah terdengar suara petikan halus dari senar gitar dan terdengar juga suara baritone khas yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu. Saat itu, Midorima tengah menyanyikan lagunya Mine – Petra Sihombing.

Ia menyanyikan dengan penuh kasih dan cinta(?) Cielah lebay banget tuh anak. Biarkanlah mereka seperti adegan iklan WeChat.

Takao hanya bisa blushing berat di seberang sana, entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai Shin-chan nya mengirimkan ini padanya. Buru-buru ia simpan rekaman tersebut.

'_Takao, semoga kau suka nanodayo.'_

'_Tentu saja Shin-chan! Aaa! Kalau Shin-chan mengirim seperti ini terus mungkin aku akan semangat XD'_

'_Dasar *sent.a sticker*.'_

Nah sekarang, biarlah duo MidoTaka itu menikmati mnoment berdua mereka dengan berbagi kata-kata puitis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita balik lagi dengan si jomblo Ogiwara, kini si jomblo ngenes itu tengah melihat-lihat instagram punya Akashi. Ukh sialnya foto-foto Akashi membuatnya iri, yaa wajarlah namanya juga orang ganteng.

Ia mulai meng-scroll ke bawah dan semakin kebawah ia semakin dibuat nanges dipojokan.

Banyak sekali foto Akashi berduaan dengan Kuroko.

Ada foto dimana saat itu Kuroko digendong dibalik punggung Akashi yang berlatarkan salah satu pantai di Bali.

Ada foto dimana Akashi tengah selfie di dalam laut dengan latar belakang terumbu karang yang cantik.

Ada foto dimana Akashi dan Kuroko tengah berjalan sembari bergandengan di sebuah jalan kecil di kota Oxford,Inggris.

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Itu membuat Ogiwara semakin iri dibuatnya. Sakit coeg. Sakitnya tuh disini~

Dia langsung nyanyi dangdut sembari oplosan saking stress tingkat dewa liat duo AkaKuro foto berduaan disaat liburan.

Ogiwara langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia langsung memakaikan selimut di lehernya seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah jubah. Ogiwara mulai bergaya layaknya Superman gagal.

"KAMI-SAMA KENAPA AKU DITAKDIRKAN JOMBLO BEUD?!"

Dia galau pemirsah.

Kasian loh Ogiwara. Mau denger cerita masa lalunya? Oke, cawkeun!

_**#FlashbackOn**_

_Hari itu, ialah hari valentine. Dimana cewek-cewek akan memberikan sebuah cokelat kepada cowok yang disukainya sebagai tanda perasaan suka, saat itu Ogiwara tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia melihat beberapa cewek yang tengah memberikan cokelat. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_Ya, ia sudah mantap dan yakin._

_Bahwa kekasihnya *your name* akan memberikan cokelat kepadanya._

_Untuk itu, senyum terus mengembang di paras tampan Ogiwara. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya dan sampailah ia di ruang musik. Saat itu *your name* tengah memandang luar sekolah dari balik jendela. Niat iseng Ogiwara pun muncul._

_Grep!_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hayoh loh, lagi ngapain?" tanyanya sembari memeluk pinggang ramping *your name* dengan erat._

_*your name* hanya menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, kemudian *your name* mencium lembut pipi Ogiwara yang membuat si empu menyeringai puas. Perlahan, *your name* mulai melepas pelukan Ogiwara di pinggang. *your name* mulai menatap Ogiwara dengan tatapan yang serius, ini membuat si empu pun tak kalah menatap serius kepada lawannya._

"_Doushita, *your name*?"_

"_Ogiwara-kun…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Gomen, tapi hubungan kita sampai disini saja."_

_JEDAR! Petir menggelegar ulala~_

_Dunia Ogiwara serasa berhenti saat itu jug, lututnya lemas begitu *your name* mengungkapkan kata-kata sakral tersebut. Ia langsung memegang kedua bahu *your name* dengan erat, seakan-akan tidka ingin melepasnya._

"_A-apa? Jangan bercanda, *your name*!"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius."_

"_Memangnya apa salahku selama ini, *your name*? Katakan!"_

_Mendadak muka *your name* berubah jadi suram begitu Ogiwara bertanya hal tersebut, ia langsung menepis kedua tangan Ogiwara yang sedari tadi menggenggam bahunya._

"_Ogiwara-kun bau badan, aku tak suka," ujar *your name* sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan._

_Ogiwara cengo, kemudian ia mulai mencium badannya dan bener saja kata *your name*. Bau ketek dan bau asem kecut bercampur menjadi satu, pantesan dia gak betah—bukan gak betah tapi udha muak. Bayangkan saja tiga tahun lamanya menjalin kasih harus nyium wangi asem kecut badan Ogiwara, siapa sih cewe yang gak ilfeel? Pasti ilfeel, bukan?_

_Tiba-tiba, Ogiwara mulai OOC mendadak. Ia mulai meneriakkan nama *your name* sembari nangis air mancur lalu guling-guling di lantai layaknya kain pel yang digosok kesana-kemari._

"_Huweeeee! *Your name* jangan tinggalin gue! Gue masih sayang sama lo! Abang udah cinta mati udah forever lope lope lah! Jangan tinggalin akang sendiri!"_

_Dan Ogiwara berakhir dengan nangis sembari berteriak ala cabe-cabean._

_**#FlashbackOff**_

Mirisnya kau Ogiwara, makanya rajin-rajin make deodorant biar ketek gak basah dan bau. Kan kasian *your name* mungkin dia udah mabok dan tepar begitu nyium bau badanmu selagi kalian tengah berduan.

Ogiwara langsung nanges dipojokan begitu menilik masa lalu.

Flashback masa lalu~

Kita tinggalkan si Ogiwara jones ini sendiri, biarlah dia berkutat dengan kegalauannya. Hahaha dasar terong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita lihat si pemuda manis penyuka vanilla shake, kini Kuroko tengah selfie di kamarnya. Ia memakai fish eye super wide yang hasilnya jernih gak karuan, ia mulai memoto dirinya dan kini mulai mengeditnya. Disaat tengah asyik mengedit tiba-tiba—

'_Tetsuya, sudah tidurkah?'_

Ia mendapat LINE dari kekasih scarletnya, Akashi. Senang bukan main, dengan cepat ia mulai membalas LINE dari kekasihnya itu.

'_Belum, Akashi-kun.'_

'_Souka, kenapa belum tidur?'_

'_Belum mau aja.'_

'_Tetsuya, sudah jam sembilan. Sudah saatnya kau tidur.'_

'_Gak mau *kasih emot murung*.'_

'_Mau kutiduri?'_

'_Akashi-kun, hentai.'_

'_Urusai, Tetsuya.'_

Kuroko tengah asyik membalas LINE dari kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja disaat asyik-asyiknya membalas LINE ia mendapat sebuah notif. Penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka notif tersebut dan itu adalah—

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin…"

Seseorang yang ingin Kuroko lupakan dari dulu, seseorang yang dulu berarti baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~TBC/End?~**_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: <strong>request masih diterima, untuk itu silakan ajuka review di kolom review yang telah disediakan. Perlu diingat, review akan diambil secara acak ya XD

**A/N: **Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca di chapter lalu dan terima kasih juga sudah mampir serta membaca kelanjutan dari fic ini :D

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan silent readers tercinta yang sudah me-review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Kazu sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua :3

Oh iya, seperti biasa fic ini akan berjalan dan berlanjut berdasarkan pemikiran para readers tercinta. Untuk itu, Kazu akan memberikan kebebasan para readers untuk berkomen, kritik, saran, serta me-request fic ini XD

Tapi jika request, request tersebut akan dipilih secara acak. Jadi yang belum kebagian idenya di muat di fic ini jangan marah ya, masih ada lain waktu kok

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
